


17 July 2011

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's both the best and most terrifying day of Draco's life, and it's outcome is entirely up to Granger-Weasel and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 July 2011

At the moment, Harry was on a hospital bed, being a rather thick plate of glass that Draco was nearly breaking his nose on. Beyond the clear barrier were a team of extremely well-trained professionals. The only thing that kept Draco from bursting through the door was seeing that it was Hermione and Rosie in there, and they were both such good friends that Draco would never second guess them.

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t seen Hermione since their last check up. It didn’t matter that Rosie had only come back for Harry’s birth. She had been Harry’s full-time nurse when he was still heavily plagued with PTSD and depression after the war. Since he had gotten better, she had begun interning abroad, traveling the world on a paycheck supplied to her by St. Mungo’s. They needed some mediwitches that were more specialized, could do what they couldn’t from simple schooling. Thus, she was the only one who was truly experienced in male midwifery and was called back from Iceland, her most recent adventure, to assist with Harry’s last trimester. Still, they were the only two health professionals Draco would trust with the two most important people in the entire world, and they had a team of the best around them.

Draco had been allowed inside, at first, to coach Harry, but when he began bleeding excessively and their child just wouldn’t travel down the canal (no matter the force of Hermione’s magic), Draco was forced out of the room.

Apparently, Harry had been hurt during the birthing, which was to be expected, but what wasn’t to be expected was the intense reaction from Harry’s magic. While it had shut down Harry’s conscious in order to save him from pain, it also held all of his body that it could together. This meant that their child was harshly stuck inside of Harry’s pseudo-uterus and Hermione couldn’t push him out. They, apparently, were going to have to perform a muggle procedure in hopes of saving them both, something called a Julius Caesar-Ian Session or something.

Draco could only watch as Hermione drew very shiny silver scalpels from a tray and readied above Harry, placing the tip of the instrument against a line drawn on his stomach. The blond had to look away. He found himself muttering nonsense promises to all the forces of the universe that his husband and unborn child might survive today. 

He was in a crouch on the floor, crying into his hands, hair awry, and completely red in the face with frustration when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The presence was instantly calming, but he didn’t look up, he simply stopped shaking for a moment. The hand moved small circles on his back, seemingly sending warm magic through their thin fingers and into Draco’s knots. When he had fully stopped crying and had a bit of sense about himself, he looked up and found Luna looking down at him. 

The blue-eyed girl didn’t say anything, just pulled the man into her shoulder. He held her close, his breath slowing beneath her embrace. Luna always had this effect on him. Besides Harry, she seemed to be the only person to always understand him. Actually, she understood him more than Harry did at times, which is why he always ended up at her house when they were fighting.

While their manor was more than large enough for the two of them to simply take opposite wings, they had an unsaid deal that whenever they were angry enough to need to separate, they would both leave the comforts of home. Draco would go to the Scamander’s and Harry would rotate between the Finch-Fletchley’s and the Weasley-Delacour’s, which depended entirely on whether Teddy went with the blond or the raven-haired man. 

However, this was not the time to be thinking about fights. Not while Harry was in there, fighting for his own life and the life of their unborn child.

“Dragon, honey, you have to get up now,” Luna whispered, pulling her wand out. When Draco stood, she cast a quick headache-relieving spell that Draco didn’t realize he needed. She then cleared his face of the red and the tears and took his hand, “I believe there’s someone for you to meet.”

She pulled him from the floor and lead him away from Harry’s operation room. Apparently, it had been vacant for some time. When the woman finally stopped dragging her charge, she was in front of an unmarked door. She knocked thrice and a nurse, too happy for Draco’s liking, answered and pulled the man right in.

Draco found himself companionless in an oddly pale-yellow room. He looked around, trying to figure what the smell was. As the door at the opposite end of the room opened and a man in a wheelchair came in, Draco recognized the smell to be baby powder.

“Drake,” the man breathed, wheeling into the light. Harry Potter was wearing some loose blue pants and a baggy top that reminded Draco of the boy he met in the robe shop, “I thought you’d changed your mind,” his voice cracked.

Immediately the man was filled with terrible anguish, “Oh no,” he quickly moved to Harry, “I could never leave you, sweetheart. How are you doing? Why are you in a wheelchair? Where-” he cut himself off early, wondering if he should ask or not. He didn’t know that outcome, maybe there was only one survivor.

“He’s right through here, Draco,” Harry smiled, reading his husband’s thoughts. “I’m fine, numb from the waist down though. Mione says it’ll be temporary. Rosie said you’ll only have to deal with me like this for two or so days. They had to charm the nerves away for my magic to let up enough to deliver him, but he’s healthy. And don’t worry,” he added, reading Draco’s face, “I haven’t named him without you. He’s only been alive about a half hour anyway. Just sent Luna after you fifteen minutes ago.”

Draco nodded, following Harry through lines of babies in little prams. Finally, he stopped at the end of the third row. When the man gestured to the infant in front of them, the blond had to steel himself for a moment and calm his breathing. He was about to set eyes on his child for the very first time.

Black. That was the first thing he noticed. There were tufts of black hair spurted into odd angles. Off course, the heir to the Malfoy line and he has to have black hair! The tyke also had his daddy’s square jaw, strong brow, and subtle cheekbones. The only claim Draco had to the little one was the idea that maybe he’d have gray eyes. Telling from Hermione’s reports, his eyes already seemed to be shifting that way. 

“He’s beautiful, Harry. When can he come home?”

“Uh...that’s the thing Draco. There were quite a bit of com-complications during the birth, so he’ll ha-have to stay here for a week...maybe more f-for observation,” Harry was crying, delicately, and shaking his head, “I’m so sorry Drake, it’s my fault, really, I-”

A kiss silenced his ravings, “No, no, I’m sorry. Look, I love you. This wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you. I’m sorry I was so lost in my own worries that I met you so late. Please, don’t blame yourself.” Harry nodded and took a deep breath, stabilizing himself before looking into his husband’s eyes and smiling shyly.

“So what should we name him.”

“Well, I still like the name you wanted,” Draco offered.

Harry grinned, “Excellent. James Malfoy it is.”

“He needs a middle name,” Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

“Then you pick it out.”

“Fine. What would you say...to Severus?”

His answer was a quick kiss, “That’s brilliant, Drake, James Severus Malfoy.” They shared another kiss, then went to fill out their papers, James still fast asleep in his pram. 

“Would be that you give birth at seven on the dot. Once a Savior, always a Savior,” Draco teased, looking over the chart one last time, “You really are amazing, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry smirked, doing his new surname proud.


End file.
